Getting Away With Murder
by Nitedream
Summary: Zexion is Light, Rixka is awesomer than Ryuk, there is no L or Misa, in other words...FAILURE-! LexZex!


"You know you get in trouble when you do that." A violet-haired girl in a black leather cloak smirked, looking sideways at the slate-haired young boy next to her, her opposite in soft, white pajamas. He couldn't be no more than sixteen.

"I wanted to see him." Zexion told her sullenly, his knees drawn up to his chest. "Why can't they see you, Rixka?"

"Easy. I don't exist." She told him, standing up and stretching her arms above her head. "Well, not to them, anyway. But you could fix that by just letting them touch my Death Note. But then, you'd probable be in even worse trouble."

Zexion nodded slowly. "If they find out that I'm the one who killed all those people...I'll be put to death."

"Hmm. Ironic, isn't it?" Rixka smirked. "Either live in a nuthouse until you die, or confess we're Kira, and be killed."

"I'LL be killed. You'll just take the notebook and go cackling your way back to wherever the hell it is you came from."

"Tsk Tsk. Language language, Zexy-dear." Rixka clicked ehr tongue as she wagged a perfectly sharp, black claw in his face.

"Go suck on a ice cream, stupid Shinigami. Just leave me alone! It's your fault I'm even here!"

Rixka stared hard at him for a moment before shrugging and slipping through the wall via a black portal that she called a 'Dark Corridor'.

She reappeared on the other side of the building, into the room of the only other person who could see her, and the reason for Zexion's punishment.

"Yo, Lexy! How ya doin'?" She grinned, waving at the large brick-red man sitting on his bed, a copy of David Copperfield in hand.

"Rixka." The man nodded in her direction, then returned to his book, not caring what the Shinigami was up to.

"Man~I swear Zexy has a Bara fetish. That's the only way he could be attracted to a stick like you." She sighed, reclining in midair.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

Rixka looked over, surprised, then grinned. "Oh, Zexy kicked me out. He got in trouble cause he was trying to come visit you, but they thought he was escaping. Not my fault, honestly. He's the one who declined my offer of my corridor, but he said it made him ill for a long time when he uses it." She shrugged.

Lexeaus swung his legs over the bed suddenly, and stood, easily towering over the violet-haired girl by at least four feet. Which didn't really surprise her any. Even Zexion was taller than her, and he was practically a midget.

"Can you take me to him?" Lexeaus asked. Rixka looked up at him curiously. "Err...I guess? If I can make it tall enough. You might have to stoop some."

"No problem. I'm used to it."

"Alrighty, big man! Let's la go!" Rixka cheered, flying up to his shoulder to attempt to make the entrance as large as possible for someone ehr size and mental strength. Lexeaus waited until she entered herself, and followed, arriving into a solitary confinement cell. An empty one.

"Huh? Where's Zexy go?" Rixka looked confused.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Lexeaus raised an eyebrow.

"Hellz yeah! I mean, I just came from here!" Rixka said, a little miffed and peeked her head through the door.

"ZEX~~~~Y~~~~!" She called, going through the door completely to look around. She stuck her head back into the room where Lexeaus stood waiting.

"Maybe they let him out to go to the bathroom..." She wondered, reentering the room.

A loud and long screech filled the air as the lights flickered.

"Huh...? Shock therapy? Dude must have some lungs if their voice can reach all the way over here." Rixka wondered, a little weirded out that they still use such a barbaric method of 'curing' people.

Zexion screamed through his gag, the bolts of electricity coursing along his bones. The lights flickered until the shock was turned abruptly off once more, allowing Zexion to get some air into his starved lungs, the sponge in his mouth that kept him from biting through his tongue soaking up the saliva.

"Zexion, this is going to keep happening until those voices leave your mind..." Dr. Vexen told him through the speaker, the blonde watching from the one-way plexiglass that separated him and his patient.

'Lex...eaus...please...' Zexion prayed. 'Rixka...anyone...save me...'

"I'm gonna go look for him. You should get back to your room, or you'll get in trouble." She said.

Lexeaus shook his head. "I'll wait here. He got in trouble for trying to see me, so I should be able to do the same for him."

"Pathetic noble bastard." Rixka shook her head, fazing through the wall this time, going room to room, thanking her eyes that she could spy names of the rooms' occupants.

Another screech filled the air, louder since she was closer to the shock room, so far down in the basement.

"Jeez, who's so bad that their still going at it? Been damn near a half-hour...are they trying to kill the poor bastard? Wait...w00t! Free years! Hehehehehehe~~!" She grinned, taking out her book as she went straight to the therapy room. She nearly dropped it when she saw who her intended 'victim' was.

"Zexy!" Rixka yelled. Zexion strained to move his head to see the Shinigami, but found it hard with the brace they put his head in. But he knew...she was the only one who ever called him that. Well, him and that human Ipod that occupied the room next to Lexeaus's, but there was no way he could come in through the wall.

"Hold on, Zexy!" Rixka told him, grabbing his upper arm in comfort as she tried to think of a way to stop this without it seeming as if Zexion was possessed. Well, he WAS, but THEY didn't need to know that!

"We're almost done, Zexion. Try to hold on a little longer." Dr. Vexen assured him as the shocks stopped for a breather.

"Fuck this shit!" Rixka growled, her eyes going black as she flipped open her Death Note and started scrawling down the name.

Zexion's eyes widened. 'She's gonna kill me? No, Rixka! I can't die, not without seeing Lexeaus once more! Please, even YOU can't be that heartless!' Zexion started to thrash around the best he could against his restraints, until he heard a THUD coming from the plexiglass wall.

"Heh. Alright, extra lives~!" Rixka grinned. "He was getting old anyway."

Zexion looked up at the Shinigami. 'But...won't she die now? I mean, she just saved me...'

"Heh, stupid humans. Fun and games, games and fun all the day long~!" She sing-songed as she went back through the wall.

It took nearly a half-hour until someone came along, and discovered the Doctor's cold body, and the slate-haired boy still tied down.

"What happened in here?" The nurse shouted in shock, and ran to the phone to call for security. After that was done, she went over and started undoing Zexion's straps.

"Are you okay, dear?" Aerith asked, helping the boy off the table and into her warm arms. "Oh, do you know what happened to Dr. Vexen?"

Zexion shook his head, rubbing his sore jaw. He didn't think he was able to talk for the moment.

Aerith escorted the poor teenager back to his room and opened it for him, smiling without looking inside.

"Try to get some rest, dear." She told him, closing the door behind him. Zexion waited until her footsteps faded away before he threw himself into Lexeaus's waiting arms.

"Lexeaus-!" Zexion cried, his body shaking.

"I'm sorry it took so long, Zexion. It was hard to get one of the nurses to believe me, after Rixka came back and told me what she did."

Zexion looked around. "Where is Rixka?" He asked, not seeing the violet-haired female Shinigami.

Lexeaus shook his head. "I don't know. Said something about a 'notebook', and expect Zexion to have a slight attitude adjustment in a half-hour."

"She took back the Note..." Zexion realized. "But...why didn't she disappear...?"

Lexeaus looked down at him curiously. Zexion shook his head at the unasked question and dug his head into the big man's chest, feeling a slight bell chime going off in his ears as a blissful clearing came through his mind.

Rixka looked in through the barred window, outside in the branches of a sprawling maple.

"Heh. Stupid mortals. I'm a rogue Shinigami, I HAVE no rules to follow." Rixka chuckled, looking over as a flap of white feathered wings, contrasting against Rixka's own black, leathery wings like those of a bat's. The girl that joined her could've been Rixka's twin, if it weren't for her teal eyes and brown-black hair.

"Had your fun, Rixy?" Kira asked, smirking.

"Yeah...it was fun while it lasted." Rixka said and stood, flying off behind her white-winged 'twin'.

'So this is what happens when you disappear...what if you disappear from here, too?' She wondered.

That, my friends, is for another story ;)

I can't believe I chickened out of the perfect opportunity for a lemon. AGAIN! *iz ashamed* I just can't do lemons! I can read them, no problem, but writing them myself? *slams head on desk*

Please forgive me ;;

I started this, like, a month ago...and just recently realized I never finished it o_O

Lulz. Rixka AND Kira were both used as plot devices this time! My New Year's Resolution is to write a one-shot without even MENTIONING them! *realizes New Year's is still a few months off* oh jeez...I should probable get started then, so I can get it done, eh? -_-'' Kira is gonna kick my ass black and blue for this...


End file.
